


The Hero and The Commander

by GreggorMcPheeb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Mages (Dragon Age), Masturbation, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden joins the Inquisition months after she's needed. The Commander explains why her presence may cause problems.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Warden, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Warden, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Hark the Herald!

_ Keep distracted. Before you know it, the thoughts will be gone. The itching will be gone. Just keep thinking. _

It's something Cullen would tell himself everyday. The call for lyrium got stronger since he left the Templars. In fact, it was far worse than when it was readily available. 

The temptation of lyrium and its subsequent denial was a far worse feeling than the withdrawal itself.

He would hole up in his tower for hours at a time. Going over reports, redistributing resources and signing off decisions that could alter the course of this campaign.

That campaign to save the world. 

When the Inquisitor was away, he became the de facto military leader of Skyhold. People would turn to him with questioning eyes as to what to do next when a threat presented itself. The worst was when one of his senior colleagues like Leliena or Josie would make that face. 

But the best times were those when he found himself outside of the tower. He hated to admit it but he was a good teacher and guide to the new recruits. 

Some didn’t know the right way to hold a sword or crossbow and the thoughts of regret would flash across their face.

“I’m too old to learn.”

“I’m too weak to hold this sword for long.”

“I couldn’t intimidate a mouse!”

“I can’t aim for shit.”

By the end of the training nearly all would be roaring their way into a victorious spar, many surprising him with new tactics or moves he would later write down.

Those who couldn’t make it through the military training were given other roles at the fortress, but always seemed grateful that he never gave up on them. 

The adrenaline that came from spars and weapons practice made him crave lyrium even more than those solitary exercises, but he was always distracted or called away before he could make an escape and relieve that itching.

A horn blew from the battlements, indicating the Inquisitor and her team had returned. This time she was in the Hinterlands, gathering more supporters for the cause.

Cullen pulled on a shirt over his damp, sweaty torso and swung his feather cloak over his shoulders to appear somewhat respectable. He watched her from the gates, letting the horses take meandering steps as they reached home.

The tips of her elven ears poked through her dark, tight curls; silverite daggers sheathed on her hip and back - making her one of the most dangerous women around. She threw back her head to laugh at Varric’s comments but returned to a simple smile when Solas said something to her.

He didn’t know why, but the sight of Solas at the right hand of the Inquisitor made his blood boil. He put it down to prejudices of mages, and the self-important attitude he carried. The apostate had even started painting one of the rooms of Skyhold with a strange mural dedicated to some god who should be long dead.

The Inquisitor had become entranced with Solas since he started to tell her stories of the old elves. The time when they ruled the continent.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like elves per se, it was just one of them.

Cullen took the Inquisitor’s hand as she jumped down from the horse, handing the reins to a spare stable boy. He knew she was relishing in this - coming from the slums of Denerim where no human would touch her to a position and place of power where they knelt at her feet “Causing trouble?” she asked.

“Only when you’re around,” he replied as she brushed dirt and dust off her clothes “Would you like to meet around the war table now? Or rest first?”

“I need a drink first,” she responded. 

“I’ll make sure some wine is fetched for the meeting,” he bowed. 

“Surely you should keep a straight head while discussing these things,” Solas sighed.

Cullen bit his tongue as the Inquisitor laughed it off. He mumbled something about the wine and left the group for Skyhold’s kitchens. 

He wasn’t aware how heavy handed he was being with the pouring until he heard tutting at the other end of the wine cellar “What’s got your smalls in a twist Commander?” the Inquisitor asked. She leant against one of the many barrels after closing the door behind her. She had gotten changed from her armour into what appeared to be Dalish dress. A loose, flowing tunic with leggings and boots. Something no alienage Elf would dare be seen in. Solas really had been having an influence on her.

He didn’t respond - it wasn’t professional to speak so lowly of colleagues “I know it’s Solas that’s bothering you,” Cullen could hear her gentle paces towards him “He’s not like us.  _ We _ grew up on the poor side of the world and then when we grew up, did what we thought was right.”

“Right?” he chuckled “ _ I  _ became a templar,  _ you _ ….when we caught  _ you _ , you were in the midst of a heist.”

“The arl didn’t need that many paintings,” she sharply defending.

“By the Maker, are you sure you weren’t separated from Sara at birth?”

The Inquisitor threw her head back and laughed once more, her voice echoing off the stone walls. She edged closer to Cullen, he could feel her presence looming around him. No one had ever made him feel like this...not since….

“Would it surprise you if I said we never worked together?” she interrupted his thoughts with a question.

“I would hardly call what you used to do working,” Cullen responded, handing over a jug of wine as he filled the second one. 

“I am a professional and take great pride in my work.”

“Will you take great pride in defeating Corypheus?” he asked.

“You know I do,” she replied. Her voice dropping to a sincere, quiet tone.

Silence surrounded them, just the splashing of liquid in the pewter jug filled the room. Cullen cleared his throat, taken aback by the intimacy of her confession. She was taking things far more seriously than he realised. Even when she nearly died protecting Haven - it was nothing compared to what she just said.

They climbed the stairs in silence too, she seemed relieved as they entered the war room and was greeted by Cassandra, Josie and Leliena who were pleased to see her safe return “Wine in hand of course!” Josie laughed as goblets were poured for the ladies.

They huddled over the map, the Inquisitor seemed to get in closer proximity of Cullen with every drink finished. He could feel her warmth radiate from flushed skin, the traditional shirt she wore seemed so sheer close up.

The Inquisitor regaled tales from the Hinterlands - causing gasps from Josie and laughs from Leliena as they moved pieces across the board to represent new forces and supporters.

“Where next?” Cassandra asked, drumming her fingers on the wooden table.

“Personally - the Storm Coast. We’ve heard reports of darkspawn escaping the ruins in the area,” Josie confirmed, checking her notes “It would also be a good opportunity to look at create a naval force.”   
“For what reason?” Leliena asked “This isn’t a naval war.”   
  


Their bickering continued until it was agreed scouts would report back on the viability of setting up a small port there. Cullen caught the Inquisitor yawning out of the corner of his eye, she shook it off before he could comment “I think this is enough for tonight. I’ll eat alone tonight,” she said. 

“There are many petitioners waiting to meet you,” Josie warned.

“No,” she snapped “Not now. Tomorrow, first thing. I promise.”

Cullen continued to stare at the tiny figurines long into the night - planning raids and scouting missions as one by one, the others turned in until it was just him in the cool stone room. 

The soft padding of bare feet on the slate floors pricked his ears. Hand gripped at his sword, he was ready to pounce on the intruder until a familiar chuckle allowed him to relax “No need to slice me in half Commander,” the Inquisitor purred in a sleepy tone “Can’t sleep?”

“I never do, not recently,” he admitted.

“Not since you stopped the lyrium?” the Inquisitor asked. All he could do was nod in this moment of weakness. So ashamed to let something like this control him “Let’s go for a walk on the battlements. Fresh air will do us both some good.”

As soon as he saw the Inquisitor, he whipped off his cloak to place over her shoulders. The nightgown she wore was untied at her chest, revealing the dark skin of her collarbone and her figure that was clearly outlined underneath the white fabric. 

“Andraste help me,” he thought to himself as he followed the Inquisitor out of the room. He blessed the Maker that the cloak covered her behind or he knew his eyes would wander. 

The cold air caught in his throat as they stepped onto the tall barriers of Skyhold. It was a shock to the system compared to the warmth of the war room and the dwindling fire. 

Cullen would rarely get the opportunity to stop and take in the view - but everytime he did, it never failed to stun him. The snowy landscape that seemed to go on forever, the faint twinkling of light from populated areas. He’s pretty sure you can see Redcliffe if you look hard enough. The Frostback Mountains provide the backdrop to Skyhold, and he’s never felt safer than here. 

He’s brought out of his trance by the Inquisitor once again “Why don’t you like Solas?” 

She’d placed herself between the posts of the wall, fiddling with one of the feathers on his cloak. 

“What do you mean?” he says feigning innocence.

The Inquisitor snorted “We all know you can’t stand him. The way you glare at him whenever he opens his mouth...he’s not a bad person. Is it because he’s an elf?”   
“No that’s not it.”   
“My my Commander! Are you jealous that Solas and I are…” she let her hands do the rest of the talking in an obscene gesture.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and could feel the heat rise from his chest “Maker no! What private relationships you have is up to you.”

“Then what?”

“He’s a mage damn it! I’ve tried my best since my days at the Tower to see mages dammit - but what happened…”

“What happened Commander?” the Inquisitor whispered in response to his outburst.


	2. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tiniest pieces of Cullen smut

_ 9:30 Dragon _

He had barely been a templar for weeks when he was called to a Harrowing. A young woman his age had been dragged out of bed, she tripped over her own feet in a drowsy state. He wished he had a cloak to offer her as she wore just a nightgown but the First Enchanter saw his concerned looks and threw his own over her shoulders.

The girl with the red hair smiled at the older mage as he whispered words of encouragement. In the centre of a circle stood a font filled with lyrium. A cup was produced and the apprentice drank readily from it.

No apprentice was told about the ritual before it actually happened, even then they were left in the dark. But Cullen’s role was clear: deliver a killing blow if this apprentice doesn’t make it.

The screams and groans shocked him back to reality as the girl collapsed to the floor. Within seconds she quietened to a steady breathing, the occasional grimace and eye flickering told him she was very much alive.

“She’s doing well,” one of the senior templars said. The First Enchanter nodded as he paced the floor. 

It felt like hours until the mage spoke again. Cullen’s armour was getting uncomfortable and he was pretty sure he was getting a cramp in his leg “She’s done.”

“No chance of an abomination?” the templar said.

“No,” he replied, a smile on his lips. Cullen sighed in relief - whether it was for himself, or the girl, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

One of the more senior templars scooped her into his arms, she lay like a limp doll but he didn’t seem perturbed by the weight “Take her back to the apprentice quarters, she’ll need her rest,” the First Enchanter ordered. Cullen was taken aback, he had never seen a mage speak to a templar like that before, let alone give orders so brazenly. But the man simply bowed his head in acknowledgement and left the circular room “What are you waiting for boy?”

Cullen realised the comment was directed at him and he scurried out of the Harrowing chamber. He followed the clatter of steel armour down the winding corridors until they all stopped at an unassuming wooden door.

For some reason quarters were one place templars had to get permission to enter. Cullen thought it would give mages the opportunity to scheme and plot but sympathisers explained that some level of trust and privacy was required for them to get along. 

He tried to look intimidating but the apprentices were far more concerned with the sleeping mage when they opened the door “May I put her into bed?” the templar carrying her asked.

“I could watch over her,” Cullen piped up unexpectedly.

This caught the attention of the mages, but only one stopped fussing over her enough to respond “She’s no amboniation.” The door shut as quickly as it had been opened and the quizzical looks of the the other templars left him blushing. 

~~~

The next morning, Cullen stood to attention, guarding one of the many libraries the Tower held. He tried to stay alert but the monotony of the day was getting to him.

He was tired from the night before and couldn’t help but wonder - could he kill an apprentice who failed the Harrowing? To take a life while they were so helpless.

His dreams were dissolved with a flash of red hair that appeared around the curved corridor. The drab apprentice garbs she wore last night were gone - replaced with deep brown and blue robes, lined with simple gold thread that shimmered as she walked.

Clearly she had never had anything so pretty in years, her attention seemed focused on the pattern of her skirt that she gently stroked. Her other arm was holding books that no apprentice would have access to. Within a few years she would be teaching from them.

She looked startled to see a familiar face and smiled at the templar before approaching him “I saw you last night at the Harrowing,” she said nonchalantly, as if they met at a village dance.

“I...I was the one supposed to kill you if you failed the test,” he blurted out.

She looked taken aback, he knew he had ruined it. But to his surprise she let out a laugh “Well I’m glad you didn’t!”   
“Me too.”

“I’m Raepheala,” she introduced.

“Cullen Rutherford miss,” he responded, a quick bow of the head out of respect which she giggled at.

“Would you like to go somewhere private?” Raepheala asked out of the blue. The question left him in shock, mumbling something incoherent. He could feel her presence get ever close, the books the only thing creating a barrier which she now held against her chest “To get to know each other of course.”   
  


Oh Maker this beautiful woman was  _ flirting _ with him. He wanted to say yes but his duties, his promise to the templars made him squirm “I err, have to go somewhere else now.” 

He rushed off, cursing at himself but knowing her eyes were still on him as he pushed through the first door he saw. 

Cullen wasn’t sure what part of the Tower he was in when he finally allowed himself to breathe. It was dark and a musty smell filled the small room. The dust and cobwebs that lingered indicated it hadn’t been used in a long time. 

As Cullen let his lungs fill with air, he realised how hard he was under his trousers. He groaned at the unpleasant feeling of pressure against himself, wanting it to be anything other than armour. 

The only sound came from the courtyard storeys below him, but to make sure, he pushed a stool against the door and found a secluded corner away from the entrance.

Even in his haste to relieve himself of this pressure, he carefully set down his sword and shield, unbuckling the armour around his groin. 

Within his first touch, the young templar groaned, feeling his hardness only grow as his mind wondered. Cullen tried to think about past conquests - not that there were many - the girls who had fawned over him in the village as a teenager. But every image morphed into the red headed mage. 

She was the one with his cock in her hands, pumping away until he was gasping. He could see her kneel to the ground, mouth open and teasing as she licked along his length. Maker he wondered what she looked like under those robes. 

He bit down on his lip to stop the moans getting too loud as his own hand quickened. He bet she would be a dominant minx, and Cullen knew he would accept every command. If she wanted him on his knees, he would be only too happy oblige.    
  


Cullen started to wonder what Raepheala’s pussy taste like. She would have one leg over his shoulder as he buried his face between her thighs. Finding the right way to move his tongue and hearing her moan. Perhaps she would grab his hair and force his mouth closer as she came. 

He was desperate to get to the next chapter of his fantasy when the pleasure became too much and he spilled his seed over the floor. 

Cullen couldn’t help but be relieved he missed his armour as he grabbed a rag to clean up the mess. His mind was still racing with thoughts of Raepheala but he knew he had to get back to duty. Although he’s not sure he could ever face the woman without blushing ever again.


	3. Templar's Advice

“Have you  _ seen _ that cute new templar?” a female voice whispered.   
“Blonde? Caramel eyes? Kiss-me-lips?” a second replied.

“Yeah Cullen! He was supposed to kill me if I failed my Harrowing,” a third, familiar voice said. 

The librarian shushed the voices and Cullen edged closer from his post to eavesdrop.

“Are you serious?!” the second voice said “He can use his sword on me anytime.”   
“Nahhh that doesn’t work Aida,” Cullen heard Raephaela snort with laughter. It was strangely adorable.

“Yeah just sounds like you want him to literally stab you,” the first voice added quietly.

“Do I have to explain that sword means penis in the context?” Aida whispered which set off an eruption of giggles and another warning from the librarians. 

Cullen could imagine these girls discussing this in a tavern or a shared dormitory, not in the middle of a library. Although it did lead him to other fantasies, sharing three girls all at once - all eager to please.

Even as he let the thoughts roll on, Raepheala was still at the centre of attention. The one to take every inch in her mouth or the one he first fucked.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and started a slow patrol around the room. He hoped he would bump into Raepheala on his walk, prove he could be a gentleman by retrieving a book that was too high up, rather than the sinful thoughts he desired after. 

He turned a corner and tried to nonchalantly walk passed her table. Hand on the pummel of his sword in case a….demon or blood mage popped out of a bookcase? He wasn’t sure of what danger the library could face three mages. Especially ones that could easily overpower him with magic.

On the start of the next cycle, the librarian warned that she would be out for a few minutes so asked Cullen to look after the room while she was gone. The middle aged woman was surprisingly quick on her feet and known for being able to sneak up on anyone who was misbehaving in her library.

On his second pass of Raephela’s table he heard her voice “Templar Rutherford is here to tell us off.”

He could immediately feel warmth creep up his neck at her sultry voice “That’s enough teasing the poor boy,” a male voice interrupted “I thought you only had eyes for silver foxes Aida.”

“You’ll have to win my heart from the new boys then,” the mage called Aida replied, struggling to hold back a grin.

The older templar stumbled, grabbing the table and clutching his heart. Cullen was about to jump in and get assistance when he dramatically groaned “My poor soul cannot take such rejection.” He looked back up and grinned at the young mage who couldn’t help but blush “I am afraid I’m here to relieve Rutherford from his duties this afternoon.”

“Far too soon Templar Coulson,” Raepheala pouted. Cullen’s eyes were drawn to her and she fitted in a quick wink that made the warmth grow up his face. 

“Apologies ladies, you’ll have him back tomorrow,” Templar Coulson said, patting Cullen on the shoulder and giving him a tiny shove away from the table.

Cullen spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about how Coulson had treated those mages. Like friends or even strangers meeting in a tavern.  _ Not _ the way templars were supposed to behave. 

He decided he would bring it up when he saw him next. But that firm promise to himself shattered as Coulson gave him a brotherly greeting at dinner. 

Templars sat along long wooden benches, chowing down on meat and bread usually. The winter months brought blander food but the Tower gardens always had some herbs growing to improve the taste. 

Even out of uniform, Cullen maintained an orderly look. His shirt and jacket were done up to inspection standards and even his boots shined. Whereas Coulson looked like he had rolled out of bed. His crumbled jacket was rolled up to the elbows and Cullen was itching to get some polish on those boots.

“Rutherford you have to learn how  _ not _ to blush around the ladies,” Coulson warned, pointing a spoon at him. 

“Says the man who flirts with the mages,” Cullen moaned through a full mouth.

“And why do you think I behave with them like that?” Coulson asked. He leant forward, pushing his plate aside, clearly interested in what answer Cullen would give.

Cullen thought for a moment and then opened his mouth “You’re...you know!”

“No Rutherford I don’t,” the older man said, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“Having sex with them,” Cullen whispered in a harsh tone.

Coulson burst into laughter, banging his fist into the table and causing templars to turn their attention to him. The older man shooed their looks away and cleared his throat “Sorry, couldn’t help it. They’re right about how innocent you are. You should’ve seen the look on your face when Raepheala spoke to you!”

“You know her name?” Cullen immediately perked up.

“It’s the reason I treated those ladies like that. Rutherford a lot of people forget this but mages are  _ people _ . Makers breath, I think mages forget we’re people too. I treat them like I would treat a female friend. I know their names, their likes and dislikes, and they turn to me when there’s a problem. Whether that’s from another mage or a templar, or even family and friends, I make sure I’m there for them.”

“Why?” it was the only word Cullen could get out.

Coulson sighed and took a swig of wine, wiping the beads of liquid from his lips with the back of his hand “When my twin was 12, his magical abilities showed and he was taken away. We were inseparable until that day and I knew the only way for us to be back together was for me to become a templar.

“So it’s what I did. I turned 18 and came to the Tower, just in time for his Harrowing. I don’t think he even noticed I was there. It’s still tradition for new templars to be the one to land the killing blow if it’s needed, correct?” Cullen nodded along, entranced by his story “Well I knew he would be fine. He was my brother! All the letters he sent home told me about how excited he was to become a fully-fledged mage.”

“And then  _ it  _ happened. It felt like seconds after he drank the potion when he changed into an Abomination. It’s still fuzzy today...maybe it’s because I don’t want to remember. He killed every person in that room. Save for myself and the first enchanter. I stood in front of Remille to save his life but I think Marvin recognised me in that moment. He gave me an ultimatum: kill me or every templar in the tower dies.”

“And you killed him?” Cullen reaffirmed.

Coulson nodded “His voice was distorted by the demon but it was  _ him _ . He wanted to die. Later that day I was given his belongings. In his diary he wrote about how templars had treated him and other apprentices.” He held up his hand as Cullen opened his mouth to ask a follow up questions “I won’t go into details but it was bad enough for him to hatch a plan to become an Abomination and kill every templar in revenge. He didn’t realise I had asked for my transfer to Kinloch Hold to be brought forward. Fuck it was supposed to be a surprise,” he chuckled “Well it was one hell of a surprise.”

“And that Rutherford is why I treat mages the way I do. Do I fear them? Slightly. But I know that respect and trust goes far further than any paranoia.”

“Thank you Coulson.”

Coulson nodded, taking a bite of gammon “So you’re going to fuck Raepheala? I saw the way you look at each other.”

Cullen choked on his drink “That’s against the rules!”   
Coulson almost spat his own drink out “I’m just teasing! Look you put young people together in a confined space, of course feelings will develop. You just learn to resist them.”

“And how...how do you do that?”   
Coulson smiled as he realised the younger templar needed advice “Distractions. That’s what worked for me. Sparring and drills help the most.” Cullen looked at his food as he realised he wasn’t sure what would work to stop the thoughts “You’ll be fine kid. I can tell you nearly every templar in this room has experienced the same...whether they want to admit it or not.”   



	4. What is hidden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more smut soon!

Coulson’s advice helped more than Cullen could ever thank him for. As other templars watched him practice, more lined up to spar. 

Eyes were on him and yet he didn’t care. In this arena, he was the one in control. No tripping over words or blushing - just his own skills and strength against another. He could shut out the giggling and whistles as he stripped off his sweat soaked shirt and the gasps as got himself out of a tricky position and inches from a practice blade.

But he found he was also learning too. Little moves that he got other templars to demonstrate again and again until he could do it perfectly, or finding mistakes in the way he held himself of his weapons.

He smiled every night as new bruises and scars appeared on his body.

Cullen soon caught the attention of the masters at arms who wanted to train him in more advanced weapons “I won’t spar with a mage, not until my templar powers grow more,” Cullen reaffirmed.

“You’ll have to learn soon Rutherford. Your sword will be no good when you’re trapped by magic,” Knight-Capitan Tavel groaned in a faint Orlesian accent “Take a crossbow and get shooting.”   
  


Cullen didn’t notice Raepheala sitting in a tree yards away from the young templar. 

She had discovered this concealed spot away from the building and training yards. That was until crossbow targets had been set up. There was no way Raepheala would give up her spot for any templar. 

At least it would be a good opportunity to practice a cover spell. She recanted the words and used the trunk to channel her energy. After 4 attempts she felt the Fade’s magic surround her and knew she was concealed. It wouldn’t be perfect, any movement away from the branch and her spell would be broken. 

She was entranced by the heavy book in her lap, one about creation and healing magic. The sound of a bolt hitting a target dragged her eyes away from the pages and to the ground below her. A familiar brush of blonde hair in casual clothes was aiming down a crossbow, his breathing steadied himself until he barely moved, even his chest rose in tiny shallow breaths until the bolt was released, hitting the board with a  _ thawk _ . 

Raepheala leant back, allowing her legs to dangle below as she watched the young templar load another bolt as he talked with an older man beside him. Cullen rolled up his sleeves, baring strong arms that immediately created thoughts of being wrapped in. Perhaps lips on her neck, hands rising up her body to cup her breasts.

The fantasies were broken as a sharp pain hit her leg and she was knocked off the branch, falling a few feet to the ground. She swore in an unladylike manner and slowly sat up as the shock faded. 

“Maker I am so sorry!” Cullen gasped, rushing to the young woman on the ground. When he realised it was Raepheala he had hit, he cursed himself silently.

“Rutherford! What in Andraste’s tits did you do?” the Orlesian templar shouted. 

“I...err...must have misfired,” Cullen panicked. He helped the mage carefully sit up, Raepheala groaned as she moved. 

“Nothing’s broken...I don’t think,” Raepheala smiled. She started to lift the skirt of her robes, Cullen looked away out of modesty “You caught my leg though. Don’t think the House Mistress will be pleased with what you did to my robes.”

“Attend to the poor girl Rutherford,” the other templar snapped as he knelt beside Raepheala, checking her injuries “Does it hurt?”

“Stings, bolt just caught me. Sorry should have told you I was in the tree.”

The Orlesian templar scowled “Can you walk?” Raepheala nodded and used a low branch to push herself off the ground “I’ll take her to the infirmary. Clean up here.”

Cullen mouthed  _ sorry _ at her but she smiled back, a look of forgiveness in her eyes. 

The Tower’s healer quickly patched her up with simple magic and sent Raepheala on her way with a warning about cover spells and sitting too close to the training grounds. 

Raepheala landed heavily on her bed - it was strange having privacy in her own room after so long in apprentice dorms. She took the time to strip out of her clothes slowly, enjoying the feeling of both freedom and intimacy with her own body. 

And then those amber eyes popped into her mind. That damn templar Cullen Rutherford. She knew she teased and flirted with him but she had to hold back the blushing and giggles when he did look at her. 

He was gorgeous, and rather annoyingly one those people who didn’t realise how utterly stunning they were. Looking into those dark caramel eyes would make her melt and how much she wished she could do something with those kissable lips. Maker’s breath she wanted to grab those blonde curls to push his face against her own, greedily taking his kisses until they were both gasping for air.

Just the thoughts of kissing that damn boy had sent pleasure rushing between Raepheala’s thighs. Out of habit, she checked that her curtains had been shut and the door was locked before sinking her hand beneath the fabric of her smalls.

All the things they would do to each other if they shared that locked room. Cullen was such a gentleman but she hoped he would let that demeanour drop and ravish her. Push her onto the bed and leave bite marks and kisses down her body before filling her with his cock. 

Raepheala’s fingers sped up as she imagined how he would spread her legs and push her knees to her chest to give him full view of her soaked pussy. He would hold her down until bruises formed and turn teasing strokes into full thrusts. Allowing her to feel every inch before pulling out again.

She grabbed the pillow beside her, pleasure growing as the obscene thoughts filled her head. Raepheala allowed her moans to grow slightly while her hips squirmed in response to the stimulation on her clit. The wetness between her thighs was making it difficult to stay in one spot but she was determined to reach her climax. 

Cullen heard whimpering behind Raepheala’s door. He immediately panicked that her leg injury had worsened somehow or that she was hurt. With shaking hands, he unlocked the latch and rushed in. Only to see her body writhing on her bed in pleasure, one hand between her legs and the other squeezing at her breast. 

Her red hair was loose and sprawled across her pillow. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her moans continued - she was completely lost in the moment. Maker there was nothing so beautiful in this world than that sight.

Raepheala gasped Cullen’s name as she came, her back stretching and her hips jerking towards the hand pleasuring herself. 

“I...uh...sorry!” Cullen managed to squeak as he peeled away from the room, shutting the door with a bang behind him.

In a jerk reaction, Raepheala grabbed a blanket to cover herself “Ah fuck.”


	5. Sparring and Spells

The warm afternoon sunshine made the grounds a perfect place to study - or at least that was Raepheala’s excuse. An opportunity to take time away from the Tower’s walls was a good enough excuse. 

She buried her head in a book - this one on offensive spells and protection. Something she knew she was too novice for but it intrigued her nevertheless. The sounds of faux battles and sparring drills blurred into the background until a spark of magic caught her interest.

It was so rare to experience magic outside of the classroom that she couldn’t help but raise her head and watch a new battle begin. She watched Cullen Rutherford slowly circle a mage who was creating a shield around himself. This she had to see up close. 

Raepheala snapped her book shut and walked towards a stone circle. Other templars had surrounded the ring, cheering the young templar on. Templar Coulson leant on his forearms, resting against the stone and watched with eager eyes “If Rutherford loses this, I’m out of pocket.”

Raepheala laughed quietly as the mage spun away from a desperate sword swing. The concentration on Cullen’s face was slowly disappearing in favour of something more primal. Sweat droplets formed on his brow as he prepared another strike. 

Everyone gasped as he performed his next move - rather than another swipe with his sword, he sidestepped and feinted around the mage, knocking his concentration on forming another spell and the slightest touch of his practice blade forced him to the sandy floor. 

  
Raepheala raised her eyebrows at the mage - he seemed too slow getting up, almost as if he were hesitating. She mumbled words of encouragement at him but the mage threw a few weak lightning bolts at Cullen which simply bounced off his armour. Within a few strides, Cullen had the blade to his throat “Templar you have beaten me!” the mage said, moments before the sword had reached him. Raepheala rolled her eyes at the display. 

“Very good Rutherford,” the master of arms complimented, patting his back.

“I’ve seen apprentices give a better fight between themselves,” Raepheala whispered to Coulson.

“This young mage reckons she can take Rutherford on!” Coulson called out loud.

“I didn’t say that!” Raepheala hissed back.

“Its double or nothing now,” Coulson shrugged as he dished out his winnings to a templar who seemed to be in charge of the betting.

“Thanks for the support,” Raepheala grumbled as she grabbed a staff from the weapons stand and entered the ring.

Raepheala watched Cullen receive fresh enchantments for his armour and weapons. She beat the end of the staff into the ground, trying to look intimidating. That’s always half the battle - at least that’s what her elder brother would tell her when they played knights and dragons as children. 

“No moderate or serious physical harm must come to either. The first to surrender loses,” the master of arms explained “Ready? Begin!”

They circled one another for what felt like years. Maybe she could get an advantage after that incident last week but when she looked into Cullen’s eyes also she saw raw and primal focus. And it turned her on to no end. 

She threw the first attack, a spirit bolt that bounced off the enchantment. Just a few to get her warmed up really, Raepheala told herself. Her spells grew to more powerful ones eventually, using stuns and staggers to wear him down. She knew she wasn’t strong enough to get passed the enchantments but she could wear Cullen down mentally and physically until he made a mistake. 

But it never seemed to happen, her barrier was starting to falter and within moments she was on her back, staring up at the man with amber eyes and a determined look on his face to finish the job. 

Cullen offered a hand to help Raepheala up, but there was no way she was surrendering. He had dropped his shield but kept a loose hand on the blade. Leaning down he was in a far more vulnerable position than she was. 

Raepheala took the opportunity and kicked him in the ankle,  _ hard _ . Cullen yelped in surprise and Raepheala managed to roll away from the falling templar just in time. She could hear shouts of disgust and something about chivalry but she didn’t care.

She went for the sword but swore the moment she picked it up. The blade fell to the floor with a soft  _ thud _ . Those damn enchantments made it impossible for a mage to hold them without shooting pains through their arms.

Her staff was on the other side of Cullen who had sprung to his feet with quick dexterity for someone in plate armour. It may have been on the other side of Lake Calenhad for all it helped right now. All Raepheala could do was keep out of range until she could reach the staff. 

Cullen was also ignoring his dropped weapon and instead drove forward with a yell and his shield in front. Raepheala managed to throw up a barrier just in time but it knocked them both back with the impact. 

Cullen could hear shouts from his fellow templars, telling him to get up and beat the mage. He couldn’t hurt  _ her _ though, he tried to but something stopped him every time. A flash of colour caught his attention to see Raepheala pounce towards her fallen staff. He took it as a cue to get back to standing but the shouts from those watching got harsher, he heard the word  _ bitch _ and was soon hit with an almighty blast that knocked him off his feet for the third time.

A pressure on his chest drew him to his senses and he saw a figure standing over him, one foot on his armour and the end of a wooden staff pressing into the hollow of his throat “Fine, I surrender,” he called out, holding his hands up in defeat.

“Truly?” Raepheala asked, a suspicious look on her face. She wouldn’t blame him if he tried the same move on her.

“Truly. Can you get off me now?” 

“Oh yeah, sorry,” she said jumping off and smoothing down her skirt. 

He watched Raepheala from the other side of the ring, she looked drained of energy and took big gulps of air as she held onto the stone wall. She took the opportunity to glance at Cullen, if he had been affected by their fight, he was hiding it well. Just a sheen of sweat showed the effort he had put in. He had pulled off his chest armour and chainmail, revealing a shirt that had come undone at the neck. The open material revealed Cullen’s chest, heaving just as much as Raepheala was. 

What she would do to run her hands over those muscles….

Before she had managed to get her breath back, a Knight-Captain grabbed her forearm “I’m sure the First Enchanter would like to hear about this.”

“Knight Captain Greene!” Templar Coulson objected but the more senior man pulled her away and back to the temple.

Raepheala turned to object but saw Coulson being handed a heavy pouch of coins, the bookmaker had a sour look on his face. She managed to smile - Coulson had bet on her.


End file.
